


Ambushed

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: Idrilla, the daughter of Alyssia Lavellen and Fen'Harel almost never lets down her guard these days but the moment she does in a fit of rage and grief she finds herself struggling to stay alive.A little tid bit I did for an RP I'm in lol
Kudos: 3
Collections: In Their Gravity





	Ambushed

Idrilla was so angry she could barely breathe. Lasima, one of her only friends missing perhaps dead and it was all that bastard Geals fault. She forced herself to breathe deeply taking in the fresh air of the woods around her, searching herself for that inner calm that was so elusive in her burning rage. 

That inner focus was her first mistake, as she was so focused on herself that she didn't hear the whistle of the arrow until it was far too late to dodge it. The arrow sunk through the meat of her left shoulder from behind, the arrow head ripping out the front side, drawing a sharp gasp from her lips. Only years of experience with pain and combat managing to keep her from collapsing to her knees. 

She moved quickly taking gasping breaths as she moved behind a tree. She reached up to the arrow head with her right hand and snapped the head off letting it fall to the ground before she drew one of her half moon blades. She forced her breathing to level out as much as she could and focused her mind.

_ 'I fucking let my guard down like a dumbass and now I'm paying for it.'  _ she thought bitterly as she leaned out from around the tree to try and spot the archer that had just sunk an arrow in her shoulder. She spotted the man up in a nearby tree and snarled moving back behind the cover of the tree. 

She moved her left arm grimacing from the sharp pain and the shifting of the arrow shaft still stuck in her shoulder but she gritted her teeth.  _ 'I can still move it. Not well but I can still move it.'  _ She thought, taking another slow breath. 

She began gathering a bolt of lightning in her left arm and twirled out from behind the tree with the practiced grace of her fighting style and let loose the bolt firing it directly into the archers chest. She watched him tumble from the tree limb he had been perched on and then watched as her surroundings seemed to spring to life. 

Men and women jumped out from behind trees and bushes. Idrilla's eyes darted from person to person. Every last one of them Elvhen and all of them with June's damned Vallaslin. She counted twelve in total. Four of them held staves, two had bows trained on her, and the others held melee weapons. 

One of the individuals with a stave took a step forward and Idrilla took an instinctive step backwards. "You will come with us, willingly or unwillingly." It was a woman who spoke her tone level and measured, clearly a woman who was used to being obeyed.

Idrilla gave a wolfish grin to those who now surrounded her, her body relaxing slightly at the prospect of a fight in only the way one thrilled by battle could relax. "Now that I won't be. I've got a lot of anger to work out so I would appreciate it if we could just get this started." She said her tone almost droll. 

Her instincts reacted to the first fireball that flew towards her before she even consciously registered it, ducking and sliding to the side as it flew past her harmlessly. She saw one of the melee fighters charge towards her out of her peripheral and brought up her halfmoon blade to catch his sword in a spark of steel on steel. She pushed his blade off to the side in a twirl and slashed her blade across his stomach, blood and viscera spilling from his middle even as she rolled away from his falling corpse.

She rolled back to her feet biting back a cry of pain as the movement shot pain through her shoulder. She barely side stepped in time to miss another arrow that thumped harmlessly into the tree behind her and her lips curled into a vicious snarl. She made a quick motion with her left hand and a wall of flame erupted from where the archer who had shot at her stood. The man screamed in agony as the flames consumed him but Idrilla paid it little heed. 

She whirled around to meet the charge of two more melee fighters and ducked underneath the blow of one man using her blade to catch the other man's dagger and redirect it away from her. She swept out a foot using the momentum she was building up to catch one man's ankle and pull his feet out from underneath him. The man fell to the ground with a grunt and she whirled just a heartbeat too late and felt steel bite into her side and she hissed even as she slashed viciously at the man's throat. The man's eyes went wide and his daggers fell from his hands as he grasped his throat but Idrilla's attention had already moved back to the dazed man on the ground. She stomped on his throat hard and even over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears she could hear the snap of his spine. 

She whirled around just in time to catch another arrow to her left arm and this time she did scream. Her scream was not the only one however, and her eyes flicked to the last archer to find him beneath Harea who had her jaws locked around his arm and was pulling on it violently. Idrilla snapped her attention back to the next man who was rushing her and gritted her teeth. She lowered her center of mass and jumped to the side just as she got into range of her and she lashed out with her vlade, the man jumped back barely avoiding her blade and bringing his own down in an arc for her side. She leaned away from it the blade scoring her ribs but she didn't slow instead kicking out a foot right in the center of his chest knocking his off balance and giving her a chance to slash his throat. 

Her breathing was becoming labored and she was losing focus and she twisted to find the last two melee fighters charging at her. She gritted her teeth adjusting her grip on her blade as they closed with her. A split second before they collided Harea came right behind them tacking one and digging her teeth into his neck and shaking him as she would a rabbit.

Idrilla barley got her blade up in time to block the other man's attack, her movements slowing down. She felt a brief flash of fear but shoved it down and snarled. She dropped to the ground and rolled into the man's legs causing him to stumble over her and she slashed her blade across the back of the man's legs cutting deep into the muscles of his legs.

The sudden silence around her was almost deafening compared to the cacophony of battle that had surrounded her a moment before. She pulled herself to her knees to find the mages had vanished. Harea quickly padded over to her and was nosing Idrilla's good arm. Idrilla gripped the wolf's fur tightly and used her friend to pull herself to her feet and began stumbling back towards the Keep. 


End file.
